Ghost of You
by XxXBloodyGem666XxX
Summary: Onyx is the newist member of the Crystal Jems. She loves evrything gothic and Garnet releted. Will she be able to reveel her true fellings? Will she suceed in being the most gothic jem in all of Beach City? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Im dedicatin dis storeh to my bf LUK i LUV U! Thaks to Luk, xxJapsersTourture420xx, for halpin m with mah grammar and spallin!

CHAPTER 1 - THE LIGT BHIND UR EIEZ

Hai, my name is Onyx Yolanda Worthington-Smythe. But my friends cal me Onyx. I waz mad in the kintergaten but waz left behid bc the homewarld jems are prepz and i hat tham. I herd this 1 jem roze quatz waz protectin da earth, I joined the crystal jems and was the best fighter out of al the jemz including garanate. I have th ability to to eartbend and use 2 hand gunz. My jem is on me left eldow.

While on erth I learned about thiz 'goffic cutue'. I decided to becom one bc the cloths thay ware are the same colours as may jem. I drez in al black to. Im v deprezzed and a satinast bc i lozt all my fronds in th war.

I liv w the crystal jems and thy are goffik to. I liv in beah city but most of the ppl here are prepz and i hate them. I dont like the city v much and i only stay bc i have a MAGOR crush on granate. I'm az tall as opel but a little taller. I look like a human and the only way u can tel im not iz bc of my jem (but some ppl think itz a birt merk.) I have long black hair down to my butt and have v pal sken.

I ware a sink corset w gray lace on th front and a blak mini skark w diffrent layers of diffrent matarial on it. I ware fishnet stockings that end at my thighs and black high heled converts. On mace iz tons of blak eieliner (cuz im so deprezzed), white founation and grey lipstak. The othr jems tel me in rly pretti but i dont beliv tham.

I was walking in the on de bech wit lapiz lazububbie. Shez goffik too. She was wearing a dark lethar corset w fishnits stokinz on her armz. She had a pin triped blak and grey sorts mad out of lather and a pair of blak conves shoez. she waz warin hevy purpl eyeliner w black lipstick and white foundation bc she is v goffic.

In da distanc we saw granate tryin to defet a see slug jem that had crawed on the shore. Granate waz so sexeh beting up the slug. I wish i could tell her mah fellinz but im afrad she would reject my felinz bc of ruby and saffire.

We walked up to granate. She waz evn sexzier up close.

"Ha-ha-Hai!11" I studdered.

"Oh, hey, Onyx. Lapis." Garnet said as the slug poofed to gem form.

"Dat waz pretty mamazin how u fougt the slug thin!1" I sad. I sterted to blush.

"Ye," Lapiz sad, "It waz p sweg."

"Don't mention it," Garnet replied. "I need to go and make sure that this gem makes it back to the temple in one piece." She said bubbling the gem. "I'll see you both later."

Az gernate walked awy i felt sad. I didnt want 2 zee her leav, but i loved to wtch her go, body swayin az she waked.

"You totez has a cruh on her!11" Lapiz said, seein me blush.

I looked at her, "NUUUUUUUUUUUU I DOOOOONT!1111111!1!" I putined, mah fac gettin reddah.

"Whatevah u say, bich." She walked awa lafin.

"Wait UUUP!1" I said runnin after herz.

 **TO BE CONTINED...**


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ tanks luk for helpin me wit da chaptor. yu rok i lub u so much.

Chaptar 2: DEZ WOUUNDS WIL NUT HEL

Me aud lapiss walk in tu the bech houes and seee stevne sittin on the couhc wathcin tv.

"OH hey Oynx. WOW lapis i thought ur was at the botom of ocen."

"I savrd her jus knoe comin bak up here" replyed onxy.

"OH gud ol Onxy." says stevn

Stven was wearin his usaaly red shit with teh sytar on it wit blu jeeeens and flalpflups.

Just then connie wulk in.

She was wearin a blak dres wit fishnet stuckins and her hair wus died (geedit cuz shes goffik) blu like lapis's skin. She also had blakc puumps 2. She had tonns of blac aund bluee eyelinear on and wite foundatioun.

"Hi steven" connie sad in a goffic way. (lol get like greade way)

"Hey connie" steven says happily.

"I didnt knue u was comin ovar 2day u look kawiai bich" said lapis

"tanks" sayds connie

Jus then the gem dorrr opened and garlet, ametehst, and perl walked out.

Amethyts was wurin tight black lethar pants. a tihgt blak tank tup , and blac high heels boots. She dyed her hair blak asweel

perl was warin blak ripptd leggins, a purpol swetr , and blak ballete falpts

they both wur heavvy blk eyliner and bluud red lipstock.

Garnet was wearing her normorl clothing likeshe does in da cartoon (u should watch).

"HEY GUIES" onyx said flippin her longg blakc hair.

"hey everyone" ~ says the crystal gams

"Hey Onyx I need to talk to you in private. Do you mind if we go outside for a second?" Garnet asked

"OF couse" says oneyx blushin

they went out

"Onyx, do you like Sum 41?" Garnet inquired

"IM ALWAYS A SLUT FOR GOFFIC BANDS" yelled onxy

"Well they are playing a show tonight at the boardwalk. Do you wanna go?" Asked Garnet

"OMFG OF CROUSE. Is it jus the 2 of us?" repleied onyx

"Yea. Are you ok with that?" Garnet asked

"YASSSSSSSSSSS" screamed me

 **TO BE CONTNUED ...1111**

 **AN/ AM WURKIN RELLY HARD ON DIS S PLS GIV GUUUD REVIOWS**


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Thanks fo all de nice revoius also thnks luk fo helpin me wt da chaptar. i luv u soooo muc.

CHPTER 3: im nut ok i promis

I wus so excitied to gu to teh concart wit garlent. I spent da res of teh day gettn reday fo de concart.

I wus gona wear a blak mini dresss wit sum 41 and prupol and red lacey stuff all om it. I had put on prupl fishnets on ma arms were i slit me rists ealryer cuz im deprssred. I hore tight blak leggins witch (geedit cuz witches are gottfic) was ripped and stuff.I had blak combat butts on and mcr scoks ons 2. I WORE red eyliner and tones onf fundatiosn.

I walked outsid and swa garnament watin fo mee.

Shess was wearin a blak dress liek spahhire dress and it has blue and red coresest on was werain dark glassa (liek luk wears i luv u) and looked liek she was drom hury puttin from dat one da glassros she ha b reded ad blu eay shadew liek rubarb and sppauer. she totes has a hot bodehy . iwas fulstared

"he..he...he...heyharent" i said nervouslt.

"Hi," Garnet said in a flirtatious way.

"is u redy to goh?!1111!111" i assked.

"Sure," replied Garnet.

Tehy wulked alongs de bradewlakas.

teh gub to de concarxt plasc and dey saw iggy izelesa opining fo dem sums 41s

I hateted it and iggy izela is suhc a fuckin perph iaheterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

"Iggy is such a prep," Garnet said.

"omg she totes is am glad u felll de sam" i shuted loduly

all the ppers stared at us goffics but whe jus gav dem teh middel fianger (geddit cuz am goffic)

den sum 41 cam on

"Tear me open

I belive

God will send you all to bleed!

And no one can deceive

what is ment to be

And "Bloody Murder"

We will scream!"

sang Deryck so sexaly.

"OMG DERYCK I LOUV UUU (not as much as luk do lov uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu)" i scramed.

Garnet then looked sad and I took notice.

"wuts wurng garmet?" i says

den i relsied wit was wrug.

"is okie garlet i dunt liek gim betar den uu!111!" i sed

"Are you sure?" Garnet asked.

"ohf curse!111!." i shuted.

Teh concart was ovar aund me and garmamaeent wux walkin bark hom.

"Hey, follow me," Garnet said.

"K" I saids

 **TO BE CONTINUEDDDDDDDD...,!111!1!11!**

 **AN/ Fangs fo a;l de luvly comments s on ma frist chaptor. u guys rokk unless perp den leavr.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ STAHP FLAMIN TH STRY DIS IS A SERIOUZ STORAH IT NOT A JOK!111! (THANK U LUK FOR AL DA STPPORT AND HELP W THE WRITIN!1111! LUV U)

CHAPTAH 4: MOON BLOD

Meh and grantpapa wer wakin in da bech undr da moonlit. The watr waz a silvah colur and it waz v pretti.

I lookd up at granaret. She was v pretteh da wah teh moon reflectad off her beutiful fro. i coudlnt stahp lookin at her.

Garnet looked up at me and smiled, "The concert was very fun. I'm glad I was able to go with you, Onyx."

I bluzhed, "meh 2."

Weh kep wakin in in scilenc, enjoien echothers compeny. i somtims stol glancs at her and i coud tel she did da sam to meh. eventualeh we boh staped wakin and jus loked at the watah.

Garnet looked into my eyes, taking her glasses off. "You're the most beautiful of the Crystal Gems..." She said, cheeks blushing red.

"Relly u think su?" I akesd.

"Really," Garnet whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss me.

JUZT THNE... JASPUR ROZE FROM DA SEE!1111! She cam up to gernated an punshed her in the face. Then jazper piked meh up and ran off towardz the citeh. "You can nevah hav my beutuful Onix!11!" Jazper roored.

"GERDENSATION!1!" I caled!

Garnet was sitting on the sand, unable to comprehend what had just happened. She watched as Jasper took me away and a single tear ran down her third eye. She stood up and called, "Onyx! I'll find you, my love!"

 **TO BEH CONTUNUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ PLZ LEV GOD REVOUS R I WON RITE TH NEX CHAP!1111! (TY LUk foR HEPL W TH STORI) TW PUDERZ MENTUN!

CHAPTAH FIV: FLETIG LUV

Gramante ran bak 2 th crysl jems. Sh opened de dor an caled ot 2 da oders.

Purl waz da 1st 2 com. "Waht hepenad grament?" Sheh akes?

"Onyx has been kidnapped by Jasper (Aka BUg Buf SHEETOH PUVV!)" She told Pearl. "We need to go save her."

"NUH UHHHHH" Labiz saided. "I wz trabed w dat bich fo a lang tim an i dun wanna seh hr!11"

"But didn't Onyx save you from her, Lapis?" Garnet asked, turning to face her.

"PFUGFUGFUT I Guzz sh dud." Lafurg sd. "I gu den"

Stven cam dn form hid luft an becam 2 cruy. he rem up 2 gramentate an hujed hur lej.

"Jarnet!" he sabbed "Oynx iz de bezt crisai jum!1 I wn her ta cum hom!1111111111111111!"

Amithusted cam nexed, "sh da bezt figter we ned hur!"

"Su iz agreeeeed." Porel notd. "We gotta gut Oryx."

de 5 of dem went dun te bech, folluhin jazpurrz futpronts.

"This way!" Garnet said, waving the team in her direction. She was ahead of everyone, running as fast as she could.

dey follud da furtprinz 2 a ald huz.

"diz plac iz dizcuzsin!1!" Prel sed crunjin.

"We need to search here." Garnet nodded, "Sorry, Pearl, you're going to need to take one for the team."

Amahezt becam to laungh. sheh looked arund an, decidun she waz hunjury, bgan to ate spuder wabs.

"daz so duguztin, amafubust." Perallel sud.

suh turnd to peraburb, "bu dey tast su guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud!111!" amythrust hul up a wub, "Truh at!" Wubs wur sug 2 hur goffik buk har 2.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GTFO MUDAFUKA NUT TADAY!1111111111111111!" Puratarian yulled runnun awhay.

"Amethyst, Pearl. We are here to save my lo- Onyx." Garnet said, flustered.

"BUutt garner!1111!" Amydust companded in a goffik whay. (Lol lik grad wah he su segzy!)

"No buts." Garnet said. "Just keep looking."

aftah 20 muns stuvon yulld, "Gurnarnut! I fund a trup dur!" He wavd de grup ovary.

"fultuh luk de rust of duz plac." Parabula mumbels depuzzly.

"Come on, gems." Garnet said, hopping down through the door.

 **TUH BUH CONTUNUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ DANK FO DA SUGGESTONS! I APPRCIATE UT! (dank to luk for huplin w da stury!)

Chaturp sic: bluuudy terz

Ass dey decenened teh stairss ofh de torop dorr it gut druk (liek ma soul) so steb tuuk out lorshlight and shonned teh druknass aways. tehn teh gut toob da button tehy saws sumthin derpersin aund suicideal. teh suew onxy teeed up wit a ftutrisiricsih rop. Jasspasss was noxted to ur aund trinto kasss herrrrrr. but i was holdin her away wit ma fuuts. it was eaasy cuz am de strongest germ.

"ONCY Y U NO LUB MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" jurpuss scarmed at meh.

"BECUZ I LURVED JERAMENTA!11!111!111111111?" I suuued.

garpted gaassseed aund i luuked ( HI LUKK I LUVV U) ovar at hurrrrr.

"Do you really mean it?" Garnet asked.

"OF CURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSE" ised

"I feel the same way," Garnet replied.

"FOK U PERPS" Jama scramed.

japsssss wus als o goftttic cuz hamworld was perp to her and her purtns commited sucide by slitiin derjams ( das how hjams commney suced)

Japsum had enboy lung blak hair wit purpol and rubard streks teh reacjed her bak. her teth uwure straiht anud whet and wur blak snad shuped at hot topic. she was wurin blaklipstick black eyliner and red eyeshedew. she had a blak corrsest wit blac lace on it wit a blka mini. she hab pink fishnets and blak cumbat bottts.

lapipiss gut mad aund yellled ut japass.

"U STUPIED POSUR GOFFF" Lapizedalbed yeeeld.

"let unxy go ya perp poseurr" yalled urmatheurst.

"yea. let hur gu" says pearl thristaly (she havb cursh on onxy 2 :::::::)))))))))))

jasssssspur get up to gu foght jeeeems aund brings ony wit hur.

"fuse wit me ounxy" said jpssur commmmentd sexaly

"nu" sabs ounxy

"2bad" saied jaspun

dey fused

TO BE CUTTTINED...


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ Whtz 'muy imortel? wy do u gyz kep comparin it 2 meh soreh. DIS IS 100%%%% ORIGONEL WURK!1 (danks to mah luv fur halpin me)

CHAPUR 7: GREN FRUR

Me und jazpur had fuzzed mush to muy supriz. I guzz i kunda wunted to fuz or elze it wuldnt of hoppund,.

"What...?" Garnet said, looking at the monstrosity before her.

Muh un jazpur mad a slughtly mur orunge onux jem. we wur tol und hed a buk druz on. it waz tigt and goffik soin da perfuct curvz of me und jazpur. weh hud greuy har dat waz draggun on da flur. it luked leik samura fom da rung 2. weh hud hig hukd blubk bots dat wunt up 2 our thighs. Or FUZON WAZ CULLED ONJAZITE.

"WE AUR ZO HUTTT JAZPON!11111" I sad thru our moth.

JAzport roared, "uzunt fuzion grat! Itz a grat tactuc to mak stung jemz strungar!1!"

We fluxed ur muscles un noded. we agred, we waz supah goffic und saxzy and luzbonish. (Leik gurnatram bc rubor un saprumtatph!)

"Snap out of it!" Garnet shouted. "What about us?"

Weh oked dun at hur. we waz su tal un sexzy.

"I duh sul lov u, gramertamana!" i sud

"Nu! U luv me!" Jazpur sud truing to tak contrul.

"Gems, attack!" Garnet sprinted towards us.

HJazpader uzed or urm to to smuk hur away.

"Don hurt gramantersup!" I yulled!1

seben waz watcun sadluh az dis waz happuning. He begun to cruh. "Dus udont leik u onux! unfuze and com bak to uz!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!111111!1" Purampat, Amuthgrab, und labizses sud toguder.

"NU!" Jazpop sud and swong da arm at stuvun. he flu bac und hut da wul herd.

he poofed.

 **TO BEH CONTIWED...**


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ TO ALL DOS U LEUFT NUGERATIVE CUMMENTS FOK U U ARE PERPS. FANGS TO AULL DA KOLL GOFFIKS U LEFT NIEC COMETNS. DANKS LUK I WILL LUV U FOREVER I DUNT CAR IF UR MUOM SAYS ITS RIHGT TU STAND OUTSIED SOMONEES WINDOE AT 3:30AM I LUB UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

CHapTOR 8 BURKEN JUMS

Meh und jaspaaurs fusion becum unstabler und unfused. jorpasa dun ranued aways befor i coub ctahcpr her. i den wulk ovar to stebuns gum and saws it wus crakded. i den **pocked it uup and kisssed it to hels it (onxy alsu has heelin pwers jus lie k stuven). teh jem glued and stevonnie cumed aout.**

 **"CONIEEEEE, STEE** EVEN WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" PArbaols yeeld.

"i snuk in stebs buck pak ti see wut was hapen." she sad (geedit) goffikly

we aull luked (GEEDIT) at seven aund sae he was goffic nue. Hw was weurin blak skeeny jeans dat waus rapped and rud coversations. His shit was was blak aud blood red aund da stur was blud red hud blud rad muscara und tack blak eylinero (ALL DE CUL BOIES WEAR IT OK LIKE LUK I LUV U) he was su goffik and cute (LIKE LUK)

"sup" says steven.

everyoun was happeh bucuz steven wus goffic now.

 **TO BE COUNTTINEDDDD...**

 **luk com over pls im sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

AN/ luk plz com bac i mad u a curd ut of apapur und dred macuroneh. i luv u PLZ COM BEK!11111

CAPTAH 9: BBY COM BAK

Da jemz decided dat it waz tim to gu bak to de huz so we did. seben want hum w connerb and dey hun out n stufz. de rezt ob uz stad ad de houz. Germantaran retreded intah hur rom to beh alome for a lil butt.

meh an amythebest wur makin a smotheh in da citken. purl luked ut uz in duscuzed.

"WUT UR WEH GON DO ABUT JAZZERCISE? Shes still ut thar and we dont kno whar sh iz!1" Purbamtom said depprezzdly.

Gurmafrrodite pokkied hur hud out of da tumple rom. Shuh mormored ut meh to com to hur rom whun i waz don w da gums.

"okayyyyyyy~~~~~" I sud in a uncharictuizcally huppy und flurtuh wah.

Gurnampathoric nuddud und en bac to da rom.

I turnud bac to da jums. Labiz was suttun on da cuch cuttun her wrizt. "I cunt BILUUUUUUUUUUVVVVVVVVVV dat i hud to seh Jazponter agun!" She sud deprezzudly.

"Weh mud to fein hur agun and ilumunat hur!" CaCO3 Sed.

"Mabuh I cun halp" A muztoriouz voic sud.

we turnded to da sund of da voic. at da dur waz a green goffic jum. it waz...PRODOP!11111111111111!

 **TO BEH COMPINTUD!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN/I TUUK TEH SHREIN OF U DUNW PLS COM BAK LUK I LUV U

Chaptam 10: HADDEN PUSHIONS

Whiel de odar jams wuz dealin wt peridouk i weunt inta garmamamamapents ruum.

"u wannted 2 seh me i assked"

"Yes," she said shyly.

"wut du u wahnt" i MUMERUED

Garnelement den claored her thraot and begin to suung

I want you to know,

With everything I won't let this go.

These words are my heart and soul.

I'll hold on to this moment, you know,

As I bleed my heart out to show,

And I won't let go.

Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,

And pieces of memories fall to the ground.

I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,

'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you" Seh sang sexality

" do u reelly mean it?" i gaorsped

"Yea," Garnet said, "I do."

we frabncked peassily. gorp den laid (GEEEEEEDIT) meh dun and we did da dew.

 **TO BEH CONTINNUED...**

luk pls come bak am sorrru for brakin in ur houes


	11. Chapter 12

AN/ UGH FIN LUK IF U DON WaNNA TAK TO MAH DEN I WON GIV BAC UR CAT!111111

CHAPTAH 12: WHUT IZ LOV (bby don hrt meh)

MEH und gurnatmart wulked ut of da templ holdun hunds. Purpal luked at uz and gav an awkwurd smle, "su (GEDdIT) u confussed?" Prul askud.

Garnet smiled, "Fuckity hell yes."

weh wulked dun and sut on da sofuh. Grumanturable put hur arm arund meh and weh sugguled goffikly. (LIKE U USED 2 DU W LUK! COM BACK PLZ)

Labuzzul un amuthrust wur drunkin da smoothe dat weh mad. I dudnt min dat labiz took mah shar bc i waz w gramtrot nao and i wuz gofficly happuh.

Purl und purobop wur suttun n da flur in fron of da coffuh tabul.

"so daz da plun?" purabontol ascud.

"yuh." Porodop nodud

Perobuck was wurin a rippd bluk druzz dat wuz goffuk an stduff. sheh wur bluk fluts w blood rud pentugrums on dem. und a bluk bow un hur har.

"When do we plan on carrying it out?" Garnet asked.

"tomurrah" labuz labuster sud deprezzedl. sheh hud black bandugez covurin hur cutz frum befo.

Amuthust nuddud, done w da smoothuh suh waz utin da cupz. "Im juz rdy to wruk jazzhands up!" shuh sud.

I lukd ut da jumz and dun gurmanut. "im rdy." I sud.

 **TO BEH CONTUNUEDUD!**

Luk plz com bak ur cat kepz scrutchun meh,


	12. Chapter 13

AN/ teh cate gut out luk ;)

chumpter 13. DEEZ SCURS AURE DEP

teh dey had funnaly cum to kaptor jazzhands. teh plurn was to us meh as baeit to durb ur out uf hifddin. Amthemnipple aund peruunab halped meh to luk (LUK PSL) sexahy gofiik as possblie. i wus wurin a smexky goffc back drese wit fishnet stukins on ma ams aund lebs. and bluk hig hall pamps. Wwe pubed oranged streems in ma hairs to attruckg her to ma pissiation. I huf on tones of bluk and orange euyliner with whiet funamation. Grape wulked to meh aund sabed

"Be careful, love," she said.

"a will bich" i murmred sexalit

perun cams up to obnxy and be liek u gab de plan revbyd and i see ye and she lok login ley at meh and leabes.

wE ull weant to de bech and i watied bu de waber. i suddanle hurb a noize behond me anb luk (LUK PLSEEEEEE) aund saw rabes quats

 **TO BE CUMNETANTEID...**

 **luk**


	13. Chapter 14

AN/ Surah fur da duluh i um vuzitun muh grundma und grunpupa en unglund! Wuh wunt to se da efful towur! (Luk i stull luv u eben do u dunt 3 tak muh buk pluzzzzzz!)

CHUPTAH 14: PUNK LUPS

I loked up ut roz und wuz takun abuk. "ROOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZSSSSSSEEEEE? Wut ur u doun har/" I surprized goffikly (LIK LUK WHEN I CULLD HUM YUZTERDUH).

Roz was wurin her uzual whte druzz exzupt it was bluk and shuh hud dyud hur haur purpul wif bluk strucks. instud of beun barfot she had on bluk convurz. Shug had bluk eylunder und hot punk eyeshudaw and wut fundaton.

"Onugz, im buk to tul u abut u. u knu ur a cmashul jem riut?" Shuh sud.

"i dun thunk zo, im not dut spushul..." i sud depruzzudly.

roz slupped meh, "NU UR PRF SHUT OP!" she glard at meh dun smulid. "do u kno wju ur so goffuk and luk (LUK PLZ I LUV U I MAD U A SWUTUR OUT UF MUH HAR!) def?"

"Nu." I sud sul confuzzed.

"itz becuz ur an expuramuntul jum, omuz." shus sid. "u are undustrugtable and ur gm cunt be brokun." shu tok a brith, "ur actualluh an onux DIAMOD"

I luked ut hur n a goffuk wuh. "i don gut ut! whug meh im not spushul enof!"

roz sook hur hud. "iz tru lov." she kuzzed meh on da forhud. "defut jazzhands for meh, okuh?"

I nuddud und he fuded awuh.

 **TO BEH CONTUNUED!**

LUK


	14. Chapter 17

AN/ DANKS FOR ALL DE GUD REVIEMS FUK ALL DE PEPES WHU FLOM MA STORI. (aslu gud neews meh aund luk gt bak togathor ;))

CHATOR 17: TRU LUV

I wahted un de bexh for jazzhands to apprer. I den hurd de noize bhond meh. I saws jazzhands cummin up on meh. She scarmed " I LUB U ONMZ".

I hud nu tim to reactin=.

juz den urmathrist jamped out de oshin wit de corcoadile fac. Seh scream "DA CROCODIAL" jazzhands got spooped aun fall bak on bum.

Garnet came out from behind a bush and kicked Jasper while she was down.

"That's for stealing my woman, BITCH," Garnet yelled.

JAZZhans puufed

Grapesoda den bubblid dem jum and sunt it tu de tempol.

Meh und gramaphone den frenched passivly to cleabert jazzhands defert.

THE END

?

ME AND LUK WILL BE TOGATHOR FOR EVA


End file.
